Story:Star Trek: Centennial
The continuing adventures of Star Trek, an fanon-made animated series created and written by CrimsonShogun. Set nearly 150 years after the destruction of Romulus, and the "death" of Spock. It's based in part on some of the elements of Star Trek Online and the Bryan Singer pitched-pilot, and unused stories or ideas from the entire franchise. On the anniversary of it's founding, the series finds the Federation on the decline while new threats arise from the across the quadrants (and even from other galaxies). In the year 2459, a Romulan refugee does the unthinkable, arriving on Earth and asking to be given the chance to join Star Fleet. Three years later, An attack devastates the flagship USS-Enterprise, while the new christened and prototype ship of line faces heavy damage. With an invasion of Kronos (soon to join the Federation) imminent, the Romulan is forced to take command. The ship and its surviving crew most come together despite difference, and face the impossible. In the process they will embark on new adventures in the changing cosmos, and become the next generation of legendary ships. A beacon of hope and symbol of strength, like Kirk and the original Enterprise. "SPACE. THE FINAL FRONTIER. THESE ARE THE VOYAGES, OF THE STARSHIP.... CENTENNIAL. HER ONGOING MISSION, TO EXPLORE AND PROTECT STRANGE NEW WORLDS. TO SEEK OUT NEW LIFE AND NEW CIVILIZATIONS. TO BOLDY GO...." (The opening theme would be based on the Main Theme to "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" ) The Main Crew *'Captain: '''Zh'xon (Romulan) - Voiced by Brandon Keener. A refugee who escaped the hopeless outposts of what remains of his people, and the civil war gripping "New Romulus". The first of his race to try and enter to Starfleet, he faced an uphill battle for the lingering sentiments caused the cold war between the Federation and Romulus. Eventually he rose to the occasion and become one of the top students, only to be denied in the end a chance to captain a vessel. Not even a chance at serving aboard the Enterprise. But destiny works in mysterious ways. *'Commander: Vrija al-Hirezi (Caitian/Palestinian) - Voiced by Rachel Weisz. *'Chief Tactical Officer: '''76th Distillation of Blue “Diz” (Penumbra Centauran) *'Chief Security Officer: Teh'jedo (Orion) *'Helmsman: '''Aneurin Cadwalader (Welsh) *'Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Xitur Shran (Andorian) *'''Chief Specialist: Berhanu Samara (Martian Colonist/Liberated Borg) *'Engineer: '''Idergei Dax (Trill) - The same symbiote of Jadzia centuries past. After Ezri, and going through several hosts in short lifetimes, the Trill host at last returned to Starfleet. *'Chief Science Officer: Uuni Giaa-Kor "Mr. Zero" (Gorn) *'Ensign: '''Lucinda Nztima Marston (Cardassian/Tennessean) Other Crew Members Starfleet Personel Episodes Season One #'Lions of the Night ''- 'The ruler of the Kzinti Hegemony is overthrown, and the Enterprise is attacked and destroyed by a squadron of unstoppable ships after they rescue the leader in exile. Earth and Kronos sanction peace talks with the new leadership in order to prevent war, but the mere fact that the Federation is curtailing to the insurrectionists leaves many worlds to dissolve all ties in protest. When the second ship damaged in the attack barely repairs itself, Zh'xon and the remaining crew of the Centennial discover that the Kzinti are preparing to attack the homeworld of the Klingons. #'''Lions of the Night, Part II ''- Zh'xon must work against the stigma of the Romulans, now that he is Captain under the chain of command. Getting the Centennial back up to specs is crucial, given that he and the crew have intercepted intel from the Kzinti Hegemony. They plan to frame the Bajorans (after having left the Federation in protest with others) for an attack on Kronos. The Centennial must now halt one war in the making, but meanwhile find a way to keep the Kzinti from retaliating with their deadly and silent squadron of cruisers.'' #'The Stars of Sargasso' #'Web of Fear' #'He Walks Amongst Us' #'Perchance to Daydream' #'The Lost and the Lurking' #'Colorblind' #'Tempest' #'The Chill of Milleniums' #'Fables' #'Onomatopoeia' #'Embrace the Wolf' #'Embrace the Wolf, Part II' #'Sundown' #'Kilkenny Cats' #'The Protracted Woman' #'Cold Snap' #'Somewhen' #'Aether' #'Aether, Part II' #'The Wilderness' #'Deadworld' #'The Shadow of Space' #'Into the Lion's Den' #'Quorom' #'Pride Lands' #'Pride Lands, Part II'